


[podfic] One Last by thestarryknight

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Babble Audio Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: Amidst the soft sound of jazz and the gentle haze of smoke, Harry brings Draco up to date on the status of his engagement.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] One Last by thestarryknight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Last](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752577) by thestarryknight. 



> Thank you to [thestarryknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarryknight) for permission to create this as part of the event, as well as permission to use the related fanart in the cover art.

#### Details

  * **Length:** 01:18 
  * **File type:** MP3 (1.1 MB)



#### Streaming




#### Hosting

  * [Download on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/one-last-story-and-art-by-the-starry-knight-read-by-bluedreaming)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** _One Last_
  * **Author:** thestarryknight 
  * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
  * **Cover designer:** bluedreaming 
  * **Featured art:** [One Last](https://the-starryknight.tumblr.com/post/641041328830087168/drabble-one-last-rating-t-warnings-smoking-for) by [thestarryknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarryknight)



**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) babble challenge for January 2021. The drabble prompt was _borrowed_. 
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
